criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 63
| Image = TM_63.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Brian Wayne Foster, Marisha Ray, and Liam O'Brien. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 63 | GnSNum = C2E15a | Airdate = 2018-04-24 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:19:08 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWo77yidVBQ | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-third episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * @Kootiepatra: For Marisha: How is Beau feeling about working for The Gentleman? Does it align with her reasons for seeking him out in the first place, or was this not part of her plan? * @hanejolly: Liam: How much are you enjoying watching Nott attempt to investigate for traps & disarm them? Or do you miss having that responsibility? * @TabaxiTookMyGrl: Marisha: Beau told Jester to always take care of herself first. Is this an exception to her stance on “selfish teamwork” from the Caleb & Nott vs M9 argument, or complimentary? Is this something Beau thinks should be true for everyone, or just Jester? * Sam calls in to approve of Liam complimenting him. * cuddlefish333: Liam: How does Caleb feel about Jester using Zone of Truth on the party? Was it a good way to have an honest discussion, an invasion of privacy, or something else? How would Caleb have reacted if harder questions were directed his way? * Steve Durr: For Both: How (if at all) has your ‘one-on-one’ moment with the DM, where everyone else leaves the table, changed the way you play your characters? * Gif of the Week: Scott Miller aka @scottc_miller’s gif of Nott’s misadventures with traps. * @t_jazzper: For Marisha: Do you think Beau is warming up to Molly? * @lilgaymenace: Liam, has Caleb’s opinion of Molly changed since his amnesia reveal? * @current521: Marisha: is Beau aware of her constant (if terrible) flirting with any woman they come across, or does it just sort of happen? * @wackyhistorian: For Liam: How did you decide which spells to add in the level-up? Did you base it on utility, what components Caleb might already have access to, RP, or something else? * @DanBaileyLewis: Both: How nostalgic was it like for you to fight a classic enemy like the Gelatinous Cube? What other classic enemies do you hope come up? Owlbears? More Beholders? * Fanart of the Week: Amy King, aka @sephiramy, of the group furiously paddling away from a fight. * @EdCarr101: Marisha: What was Beauregard’s first thought when punching the cube and her hand going numb? Was she at all concerned to keep attacking? * @frankelstein: Liam: How did it feel to completely fuck Matt and his trap of the gelatinous cube with a giant cat paw? * Boffleslop: Marisha: You seemed conflicted over whether to heal Jester or to attack. Are the Nein's distinctive lack of healing capabilities becoming a concern, particularly in regard to consecutive combat encounters? * PsiGuy60: Were you always going to skin Maximillian’s Earthen Grasp as a cat’s paw, or was that an in-the-moment decision? * @Tonystar73: All: How challenging did you guys find working on the school of magic based puzzle? Did you find it easy, hard, or about the same level of difficulty to what matt made you try working on during pre-stream of Campaign 1? * @labelledinosaur: Marisha, Beau has seemed pretty separate from magic up to her encounter with the symbols. Does she have any great interest in the subject or was that more of an opportune moment in the story? * @danic_hay: To Liam: I’ve noticed that Caleb is talking a lot more lately. Voicing his opinions and making decisions/suggestions for the group. Was it your decision to suddenly get his more involved (vocally) or did it just happen with the magic of improv? * @NeilByrne2: for Marisha you seem to be getting better at dealing with the others, even acknowledging a good burn. Do you think this is because of Fjords help or simply that Beau is getting to know the group & is becoming more comfortable in their company? * @VBlaze1421: To Liam: does Caleb recognize or question Fjord Taurus’ arcane power? * A discussion was had about the inherently gifted nature of D&D party members and the appeal of stories about ordinary people in extraordinary settings. * Barbara Octaviani: Both: on a scale of “it’s all good” to “sweating bullets,” how concerned are you about the upcoming fight with whatever it is that came out of the floor? * #thankmyguests: Cube ate yo’ Kitten, Monk shit for Days, and I’m your host, Paddling Way Faster. Talks Machina: "I Know What You Did Last Summer" Edition Quotations External Links * loquaciousquark's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: